<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you should see me in a crown by clexa4lyfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541095">you should see me in a crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4lyfe/pseuds/clexa4lyfe'>clexa4lyfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>can we come back from this [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Clarke, Bottom Lexa (The 100), Clexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), Dark Clarke Griffin, Dom Clarke Griffin, Dubious Ethics, F/F, Heda Lexa (The 100), Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Lexa (The 100), Top Clarke Griffin, Vaginal Fingering, Wanheda Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4lyfe/pseuds/clexa4lyfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clarke went off and embraced becoming Wanheda, never returning to her people and instead creating her own mini clan. Lexa appears years later, asking for a favor, and Clarke will be damned if Lexa gets away with her memory torturing her mind all these years and abandoning her back at Mt. Weather. Pretty grey area dub-con elements with Clarke playing with Lexa's emotions so be warned. </p><p>Based on "you should see me in a crown" by billie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>can we come back from this [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you should see me in a crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another self-assigned writing exercise, wanted to elaborate on the scene but decided to leave it more open in case i wanted to add another part to this au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>you should see me in a crown</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2">-</p><p class="p1">“Come on <em>Commander</em>,” Clarke whispers hotly in the brunette’s ear, letting her tongue dart out cruelly, licking the shell and nipping sharply at the earlobe causing a small gasp from her taunted victim. She pulls back and stands tall threateningly in front of the Commander of the 12 clans, feeling the brunette’s faint tiny breaths passing her slightly parted lips. Clarke has one hand curled viciously into Lexa’s braided hair, gripping hard, tilting her head back exposing her neck. Piercing blue eyes coldly examine the Commander’s face, watching closely as her tired features are schooled but her eyes give away her nervous panic, darting wildly around Clarke’s face to her other hand holding a sharp blade.</p><p class="p1">The blonde-turned-dark-red-head lifts the knife up, bringing the tip to rest with the flat side under the Commander’s chin. She eyes Lexa’s chest as it begins to heave a bit faster as her breath rapidly increases.</p><p class="p1">“Clarke,” the brave warrior whispers out in a broken sigh, her breath shaky though she tries to force her body to be still. She’s vaguely aware of <em>Wanheda’s </em>two fierce guards at the far end of the room and forces her body to show as little signs of weakness as possible. “This isn’t you.”</p><p class="p1">“You think you know me so well,” Clarke scoffs with a glare as she presses the tip harder into Lexa and the Commander knows with just the slightest bit more of pressure she’ll start to bleed. “You knew me before you changed me. Before you forced me to change. You can try to deny it but I want you to know, you will die by the hand of the one you betrayed. Fuck your pathetic alliance, <em>Wanheda bows to no one.”</em></p><p class="p1">The Commander draws her lips into a thin line and refuses to speak, to say anything, but her eyes continue betraying how she feels. Clarke takes her knife, driving it into the handle of Wanheda’s warped throne out of frustration and then uses her grip on Lexa to throw her backwards causing the Commander to stumble backwards, falling down the steps leading up to her throne and landing on the cold stone floor with a thud and a cry of pain, unable to hold it back.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Gonut!”</em>Clarke barks harshly at the Guards who bow quickly and exit, shutting the doors to her throne hall.</p><p class="p1"><em>“You,”</em> Clarke seethes redirects her energy to Lexa who is slow to get up on the ground, her face still impassive. She strides forward, dressed every bit the part of Wanheda. “You must be more delusional than I thought to even show up here, and then <em>ask</em> me for a favor, for an alliance.”</p><p class="p1">“The Ice Nation grows more and more deadly everyday Clarke,” Lexa tries to explain as she slowly stands up with caution.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t have an army, you know that,” Clarke hisses as she storms down from her throne and stands face to face with the Commander. She gets in her face, daring Lexa to back away but she doesn’t. “I have assassins. You didn’t come here for that. So what is it you want from an alliance?”</p><p class="p1">Lexa swallows, holding her silence with a steely look as she tries to channel the fierceness of the Commanders, but Clarke brings a hand up to Lexa’s face holding both cheeks tightly between her fingers, smushing her face, as she pulls Lexa so close to her that their lips are just inches apart. Clarke smirks as she catches Lexa’s eyes dart down to her lips for just a moment then back up. She must really still have <em>that</em> effect on the big bold larger than life Heda.</p><p class="p1">“What is it you want so badly you had to face the terrible thing you did to me and come here from your high and mighty throne, <em>Lexa?” </em>Clarke husks out dangerously.</p><p class="p1">Lexa tries to squirm and tear her head away from Clarke’s grasp but Clarke squeezes tighter, smushing her cheeks in further as she yanks Lexa closer. “Tell me,” Clarke hisses as she presses her forehead against Lexa’s, feeling her hot breath land on her lips. She looks closely in green eyes and realizes there is a war going on within them, Lexa vs The Commander and she’s not sure who’s winning out and she’s not sure she cares. She wants them both to pay, The Commander side of Lexa moreso.</p><p class="p1">“I…” Lexa starts but seems distracted by their close proximity, her eyes distracted. Clarke wonders if Lexa is aroused, if Lexa gets off on this power play of theirs. Wants to know if the Commander has been forced to be dominant her whole life but secretly loves giving up control. She wants to find out, but she knows she can’t go there. Can’t open the door to those feelings again. Love, even simple <em>attraction</em> like that was weakness. Unless she has pure control. But as quickly as Lexa showed her vulnerability, the brunette snaps back into an impassive facade. “I must ask you to bow before me so my reign over the coalition is strong.”</p><p class="p1">Clarke laughs darkly, suddenly releasing her hold of Lexa as she steps back. Her laughing is heavy, tinted with anger and Lexa feels a shiver of fear run down her spine. “You leave me for dead and stay away until you need me? You think I want to <em>help</em> you? To fucking <em>bow </em>to you”</p><p class="p1">“Clarke, I’m begging you to understand,” Lexa pleads but her voice is stoic as ever. “I had no other choice at the mountain—”</p><p class="p1">“Bullshit!” Clarke shouts, her rising anger echoing off the stone walls. “There is <em>always, </em>a choice. But you left me, and you deserve everything that’s coming to you. Let the Ice Nation ruin your precious coalition, I don’t care.”</p><p class="p1">“Please Clarke—“</p><p class="p1">“Get out,” Clarke hisses, getting in her face again, “you’re lucky I don’t kill you right here, right now. Or worse, keep you here and torture you. Make you feel as tormented as I feel.”</p><p class="p1">The red haired girl spins on her heel before she’s tempted to strangle Lexa, inciting a war, and starts to walk back to her throne. She hears shuffling start behind her, but she doesn’t hear the door open or any footsteps.</p><p class="p1">“You are right, Clarke.”</p><p class="p1">Clarke whirls around to see Lexa on her knees, obviously bowing to her, head hung low, not meeting her gaze at all. The sight does things to her that make her inner demons angry. She wants Lexa to suffer, she wants Lexa to cry, she wants Lexa to feel the way she felt—full of hope, and then ripped away from it. But the bottom line she knows is that in all of that, it starts with “<em>she wants Lexa”.</em> It unnerves her, because she shouldn’t. Lexa has tortured her long enough in her dreams, in her thoughts, every time she replays Mt. Weather, every time she replays those longing looks and that damned kiss. No more.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t deserve your help. I wronged you at Mt. Weather, I know that. But I swear my fealty now to you, <em>Wanheda</em>. I’m begging you for your help, <em>please. Please Clarke.</em>”</p><p class="p1">Lexa keeps her head low, still. This time her voice is no longer stoic but laced with pure regret. Clarke panics, feeling her sense of control start to slip away from her as her veins ignite, her hands itching to grab the defeated Commander, to own her. Clarke feels like she’s possessed, like she has no control over what happens next. She <em>wants</em> Lexa, has spent countless nights chasing away that want, and now this is the only way she can have her.</p><p class="p1">“If you were me, what would you do?” Clarke asks in a low voice, daring Lexa to face her but Lexa keeps her head down. The Commander’s chest rises and falls with every measured breath she takes.</p><p class="p1">“I would deal out punishment until you feel satisfied that I have adequately suffered for the way I have wronged you,” Lexa’s voice is even as she speaks, but eerily quiet. Clarke is sure she’s dreaming some sick fantasy, that there’s no way the Commander is handing herself over freely .</p><p class="p1">“You want me to punish you? What about a kill mark in your back for every death at Mt. Weather,” Clarke threatens, a cruel taunt in her voice, and Lexa finally looks up at her, green eyes glassy and distant. “What about finding a way to put you through the physical and mental anguish you put me through?”</p><p class="p1">“As you wish Clarke,” Lexa replies softly and Clarke feels something inside her snap at the docile change in the fierce warrior. Her jaw clenches as she tries to control her outbursts. “I owe you that much.”</p><p class="p1">“And if you die in the process?” Clarke harshly answers, her eyebrows furrowing as she glares.</p><p class="p1">“I am not afraid of death,” Lexa states calmly, a hollowness to her voice. “I’ve already lost that which matters most to me in this life.”</p><p class="p1">In that moment, Clarke realizes that Lexa has been as equally tormented as her in the past few years. That though so much time has past, the Commander has never gotten past her committed betrayal. But she can’t allow herself to feel sorry for her, she refuses to. She won’t let go of the cruel past that haunts them both.</p><p class="p1">“Fine,” Clarke sharply slips out as she turns and briskly walks for her throne, slightly disoriented from all her emotions. Her head starts to spin slightly. She’s at war with her heart, but her refusal to be weak again wins over the nostalgia and the little empathy inside her. “Stand up.”</p><p class="p1">Lexa stands shakily but quickly this time, not moving from her spot as she watches Wanheda storm away and ascend to the throne.</p><p class="p1">“I will punish you how I see fit,” Clarke says, voice cold as ice, almost unrecognizeable. A shiver rips through Lexa subtly but Clarke notices, watching Lexa like a hawk. “Approach me.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you Clarke—”</p><p class="p1">“It’s <em>Wanheda, </em>Clarke died a long time ago,” the red-head corrects her as she fingers the knife impaled in the wood of the throne. Lexa doesn’t reply as she nods, walking, and stops at the base of the stairs in front of Wanheda.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Strip.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Lexa’s eyes snap to Clarke’s and lock there, her cheeks reddeningsignificantly though her skin is tan. Her mouth opens as if to protest or say something, anything, but nothing comes out. An internal war seems to wage within the great warrior, her fists clenching and unclenching unconsciously by her side. Clarke watches as her lips tremble slightly but her face remains indifferent otherwise. A moment of acceptance passes, and Clarke watches as Heda’s shoulders sag, fists unclenching. There is no further protest from the brunette as she simply nods, shedding her clothes piece by piece until The Commander is no longer present, only a bare Lexa, naked and trembling, her hands grasped together in front of her and head held low, avoiding Clarke’s searing gaze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Clarke looks on appreciatively, hungrily, noticing that Lexa is as lean and lithe as she was all those years before, and she remembers why she was so hopelessly into the Commander despite all the death they faced together, all the growing up Clarke had to do once she met her. There’s plenty of small bruises littering Lexa’s body and Clarke almost frowns at that before she remembers not to feel bad—she can’t feel bad, can’t allow herself to connect to Lexa that way. She reminds herself she probably caused one or two of the fresh bruises after she threw Lexa to the ground earlier.</p><p class="p1">She feels a sharp spike in her own arousal at the site of Lexa’s nipples hardening, the stiff peaks standing at attention, and she knows it’s not from the cold as her throne hall is well heated. Her blue eyes darken at the mere sight of Lexa standing there completely stripped of all clothes—drinking in the sight of her tan skin, defined arms, powerful thin long legs, and delicious chiseled v-line that leads to her folds that are covered in small brown curls. If Clarke looks closely, she can see that Lexa’s inner thighs glisten very slightly with a slick wetness running down from her core. The redhead realizes her suspicions about Lexa’s demeanor have always been correct.</p><p class="p1">Lexa innocently shifts uncomfortably under Clarke’s wandering eyes, more vulnerable than Clarke’s ever seen her be. Clarke reasons it’s the most vulnerable Lexa’s probably been in her entire life.</p><p class="p1">Clarke clears her throat, forcing Lexa to look at her and lock eyes. She’s not surprised to see a trace of desire in Lexa’s green orbs. “Are you wet?” Clarke growls vulgarly, her voice dropping to that husky register she uses to get what she wants. She wants Lexa to admit it out loud. She smirks at how red Lexa’s face gets, a blush that extends into her neck despite her natural tan. The brunette slowly opens her mouth to speak, visibly ashamed to admit the truth.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Wanheda.”</p><p class="p1">Lexa’s voice is so fragile, so unsure, and Clarke relishes it, savors this timid version of the Commander.</p><p class="p1">“How wet?”Clarke smirk grows bigger as she sits back into her throne like she’s getting comfortable for a show. Her right hand absentmindedly goes to the knife, mimicking the way Lexa used to try to intimidate her with it. She wonder if it works on the one who taught it to her.</p><p class="p1">“I—I…don’t know,” Lexa stumbles over her words as she ashamedly looks down, her hands starting to wring together. Clarke rolls her eyes and decides to escalate this because she can’t wait any longer to get what she wants.</p><p class="p1">“Come up here and show me,” Clarke husks darkly, lazily sinking in to the throne and motioning with her left hand for Lexa to come up. “<em>Heda.” </em>The redhead throws the esteemed title in just for insult and watches as Lexa falters on her way up the stairs at that. She’s fighting her vulnerability still, fighting her submission, and Clarke needs her to fully let go of that last bit of rational thought.</p><p class="p1">Wanheda lazily parts her leather-clad legs and uses a finger to beckon Lexa to stand between her legs right in front of the throne. She notices goosebumps on Lexa’s skin, her body trembling. When Lexa comes even closer, Clarke is momentarily mesmerized by how beautiful she still is, after everything, despite all the bruises, despite the way her shoulders sag with exhaustion. Bare faced with no warpaint, Lexa’s eyes desperately search out Clarke’s blue eyes and silently beg for some form of mercy and forgiveness. But this, Clarke tells herself, is about revenge and atonement. The two of them are beyond such forms of gentle redemption and apologies.They are simply two young girls hardened by their life’s choices they were forced into.</p><p class="p1">She dismisses such thoughts as she lets herself ogle Lexa’s body appreciatively for just another moment, her eyes landing for a beat on Lexa’s perky, perfectly shaped breasts and rosy nipples before trailing down to her core and then back up to her nervous green eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Come here,” Clarke demands quietly, and it comes out more longing then she means for it to sound, but she doesn’t care at this point. Lexa takes a step forward obediently. “Spread your legs and put your hands behind your back.” There is no resistance, Lexa stands trembling slightly in position right in between Clarke’s wide legs.</p><p class="p1">Clarke can’t hold back any longer. She looks up, locking eyes with Lexa, and leans forward and takes her right hand, running it up Lexa’s leg, marveling silently at how soft the skin is for such a rugged commander. She closes her eyes for a moment, memorizing the feel of smooth skin. Her fingers slip up all the way and then slowly between Lexa’s folds, and the brunette’s mouth parts with a quiet gasp. Blue eyes shoot up to look and see Lexa’s eyes fluttering, green eyes darkened, hooded with lust. Clarke’s fingers instantly meet a slick heat coming from Lexa’s entrance and she coats her fingertips in wetness before pushing up through her folds, finally circling her clit causing Lexa to jerk and almost fall forward.</p><p class="p1">“Who knew the Commander was such a whore, practically begging on her knees to be punished,<em> to be fucked</em>,” Clarke sneers, continuing to rub Lexa’s clit slowly, driving little unbecoming whimpers of pleasure out of the brunette. Lexa’s arms are still behind her back, hands grasped tightly together, and Clarke takes advantage of that as she leans forward and captures a hardened nipple in her mouth, letting her tongue swirl around the bud. Lexa moans loudly at that, a cry of pleasure spilling from her lips as Clarke’s calloused finger rubs her a bit faster and her tongue swirls before nibbling on the stiff peak.</p><p class="p1">Lexa pants as she let’s her head roll backwards when Clarke releases her nipple with a sinful pop. The redhead laughs tauntingly at the look of pure tortured want on Lexa’s face. “You want this. You act like a big bad untouchable Commander but deep down you’re a helpless little slut who wants to be <em>fucked,</em>” Clarke sneers again under her breath, moving her fingers from Lexa’s clit back down to her entrance, letting a finger tease her entrance, watching as Lexa’s body freezes while she pushes the tip of her finger in, not too shocked but still pleasantly surprised at how tight Lexa seems to be even with just the tip of her finger.</p><p class="p1">She removes her hand suddenly, watching as a look of disappointment sweeps Lexa’s face before she schools it to try to play indifferent. Clarke frowns. It’s suddenly not as satisfying to just take what she wants. She craves something more than that. She watches Lexa’s face struggle to remain passive and she realizes exactly what it is she wants.</p><p class="p1">“Tell me you don’t want me to fuck you right here on my lap and I’ll stop,” Clarke whispers, her voice quiet but her words sharp. She wants her <em>begging</em> for her<em>, </em>confessing her need, or she doesn’t want her at all. “I’ll let you go.”</p><p class="p1">Lexa says nothing, standing still, hands behind her back, eyes looking away.</p><p class="p1">“Kneel,” Clarke speaks with her voice barely above a whisper but loud enough to cause Lexa to drop to her knees instantly. Lexa tilt her heads up to stare at the mighty Wanheda, watching intently as Clarke leans forward slowly, taking one hand and pushing a strand of hair back from the Commander’s face, pushing it behind her ear. The same hand comes forward, holding Lexa’s cheek firmly but gently and it’s the first non-aggressive action Clarke has taken with her this entire time. The calloused thumb strokes Lexa’s cheek slowly, the brunette’s eyes closing just for a moment as she relishes in the gentle touch. “Tell me you don’t want this punishment.”</p><p class="p1">Still, Lexa says nothing, eyes closed, shaky breaths inhaled and exhaled.</p><p class="p1">Clarke takes both hands, reaching behind Lexa’s head, and slowly undoes the pinned back braids the commander wears, letting her fingers untangle the braids and release Lexa’s long wavy hair cascading down her back. Her fingers firmly massage the scalp, causing the slightest of gasps, and Clarke can’t help but feel slightly affected as well at the domestic notion though she continues her manipulative game.</p><p class="p1">The redhead tugs Lexa up into her lap, causing the brunette to scramble awkwardly, settling with her knees on either side of Clarke’s legs and her hands tenderly resting unsurely on the arms of the throne like a little obedient doll (<em>Clarke thinks she must be dreaming)</em>. Lexa feels Clarke’s fingers still massaging her scalp as the hand tightens it’s grip suddenly, pulling her hair and pulling her head back slightly. Clarke can barely contain herself with a naked, submissive Lexa in her lap. The power she feels of having the precious mighty Commander of the 12 Clans, of having the girl who <em>betrayed</em> her weak in her hands, surges through her and she wants more.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want really Lexa?” Clarke whispers, bringing her lips close to Lexa’s, letting her blue eyes dart down teasingly to Lexa’s mouth before looking back up and locking eyes. The brunette seems to think for a long pause before she wordlessly close her eyes and leans in, their lips about to connect in what would have been a soft kiss but Clarke tightens her grip in Lexa’s hair, holding her back, and pressing her lips torturously instead to the corner of Lexa’s mouth. She trails open mouths kisses down to Lexa’s neck, flicking her tongue across her pulse point before she scrapes her teeth across it, latching onto it with her lips and sucking, eliciting what can only described as a wanton moan from Lexa’s lips. Clarke bites down, nipping sharply at the skin, causing the mix of a shriek/gasp as Lexa jerks forward, her hands flying up to steady herself on Clarke’s shoulders. Long but small fingers grab onto Clarke desperately.</p><p class="p1">“Admit it Lexa,” Clarke breathes out as she licks the wound nuzzling her nose into Lexa’s neck breathing deeply before nibbling again, causing the brunette to begin to struggle against the urge to squirm. “Admit you want this.”</p><p class="p1">When there’s no reply, Clarke bites harsher than last time, ripping a cry from Lexa. “Say it,” Clarke growls, pulling back to glare harshly. “Say it Lexa!”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Lexa’s voice wavers, and Clarke feels her hands tremble in their grip on her shoulders. The brunette inhales shakily, letting her eyes meet Clarke’s, leaning in ever so slightly. “I ne- want you.”</p><p class="p1">Clarke’s heart flutters at the stutter but the darkness within her flares up, wanting to twist that, to hurt her. </p><p class="p1">“What do you want me to do?” Clarke grins devilishly, feeling triumphant, as she releases her hold in Lexa’s hair, to slide both hands slowly down to the brunette’s backside, palming her ass and pulling her roughly against her own hips.</p><p class="p1">A little cry of guilty pleasure escapes Lexa’s lips as the brunette rolls forward, her core grinding against the leather-clad hips of Clarke’s, and she desperately wants Clarke to stop teasing her. “I—“ Lexa starts before she feels Clarke slap her ass sharply and yelps in pleasure as the sting sends a fire straight to her dripping center. “I want you to take me, please.”</p><p class="p1">“So polite,” Clarke jeers softly, under her breath before she quickly flips Lexa around so that the Commander lands in her lap, ass pressed tight against her, and Clarke uses her left hand to reach across her chest, holding her in place with her hand grabbing her breast as her right hand trails around her hip and straight to between Lexa’s thighs. The redhead’s fingers slide through wet curls as she rubs at Lexa’s clit in tiny circles, causing the brunette to drop her legs open wider as she squirms, moaning softly. Her left hand busily rolls a nipple between her fingers. “I knew Heda was desperate. So tightly wound, poor slut, I’m going to make you <em>come</em> undone. Again, and again.”</p><p class="p1">“Clarke,” Lexa gasps as the fierce girl speeds up her ministrations but doesn’t finish the thought as Clarke pinches her nipple extra hard.</p><p class="p1">“Tell me,” Clarke starts slowly, licking at Lexa’s neck as she lets her fingers slip lower, sliding just an inch into Lexa’s heat, teasing her entrance. “How long have you let yourself suffer for your mistakes? How long since you’ve been touched like this?”</p><p class="p1">Her lips ghost lightly up to Lexa’s pulse point and suck lightly, causing a shudder to run through Lexa’s body <em>(Clarke secretly loves how responsive the brunette is)</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Since Costia,” Lexa breathes out all at once, trying to grind her hips down into Clarke’s teasing fingers, making little whining noises like a young innocent girl, not a hardened Commander of 12 clans. The brunette turns her head slightly, her nose nudging Clarke’s cheek as she let’s her lips gently kiss Clarke’s jaw. Messy breaths and shut eyes. “P-lease <em>Klark, </em>n-ned you.”</p><p class="p1">That gives Clarke pause for a moment. She expected the answer to be months or something smaller, not years. It strikes her then—The Commander has given up, Clarke has broken through her deepest defenses. This fuels her desire to finish what she started.</p><p class="p1">Clarke uses the hand that was fondling her breast to come up and grab Lexa’s jaw, pulling her face towards her as she smashes their mouths together in a fierce, dominating kiss, swallowing Lexa’s moans as she simultaneously drives two fingers into her tight, soaked cunt. The brunette moans loudly, Clarke wants to savor it forever like a trophy on a shelf of accomplishments. “So tight,” Clarke breathes as they break their lips apart for just a moment while she continues to finger Lexa at a steady pace (<em>fuck, she loves how Lexa’s pussy stretches for her fingers). </em>“All for me?”</p><p class="p1">“Y-y-yes,” Lexa whimpers as she rolls her head back onto Clarke’s shoulders, tiny breaths puffing out. “C-clarke. <em>Jok.”</em></p><p class="p1">Clarke lets her thumb press into Lexa’s clit at the same time she drives her fingers particularly deep, curling them, and the Commander moans loudly, arching her back. She withdraws her fingers, eliciting a desperate whine from Lexa, but brings her fingers covered in juices up to Lexa’s lips, running them across them tauntingly. “Suck.”</p><p class="p1">Lexa is obedient, sucking with need, letting her tongue swirl around the fingers and Clarke feels a sharp spike in her own arousal. But she refuses to think about that, this isn’t about that.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to cum?” Clarke growls, burying her head once again into Lexa’s neck, inhaling before nipping. She brings her hand back down to Lexa’s clit, feeling the brunette’s sticky wetness dripping down her thighs onto her pants. She circles slowly, torturingly.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, please, please,” Lexa begs, hips bucking, almost crying, trying to turn her head to kiss Clarke but the redhead evades her. Her lips chase Clarke’s but the bitter girl won’t entertain it, speeding up her fingers once again.</p><p class="p1">“Say it properly,” Clarke growls, staring at dark green desperate eyes. Her blue eyes are black as her eyebrows furrow, waiting for her <em>Heda</em> to speak.</p><p class="p1">“Please, Clarke, I need you to make me cum,” Lexa pleads and her desperate tone and breathy gasps and tiny whimpers almost make Clarke give in, <em>almost. </em>Lexa’s swollen lips and messy hair and pleading forrest green eyes almost make her change her mind, <em>almost</em>. But the pain that Clarke’s grown accustomed to rages inside her, suffocating her, stealing her every thought.</p><p class="p1">“See Lexa,” Clarke drawls out cruelly as she presses on her clit harder, drawing one final moan, one final shiver. “The thing about needing people, is that sometimes they let you down.”</p><p class="p1">She withdraws her hand fast like she’s been burned and practically throws Lexa up off her lap, causing the brunette to stumble up and away in shock. Lexa stops her self from falling, completely caught off guard, and turns quickly only to see an unrecognizable red headed girl’s fiery eyes peering at her. She shrinks back a bit, suddenly looking smaller than ever.</p><p class="p1">“Clarke what—“</p><p class="p1">Lexa looks frightened as she tries to approach her, her expression shocked, but Clarke stands up with a cold icy look taking over her face. She towers over the shivering, humiliated brunette crossing her arms across her chest. The brunette looks like she could cry, and Clarke feels satisfied finally. </p><p class="p1">“Lexa,” she says in the lowest growl, eyes fixed on Lexa with a look that Lexa can’t place (<em>something between anger and sorrow). </em> A slow, vicious smirk makes it’s way onto Clarke’s face as she gets so close to Lexa she can smell her lingering desire, can feel Lexa’s shame rolling off her in waves. This is what Clarke wants, because anything more than this will be the end of her. This is what she has to do. <em>“Go fuck yourself.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>